Sexuality In Swing
by AzuDai96
Summary: sakaki, chiyo, and kaorin are called upon in class to be models, but for what? and what has kaorin planned for sakaki now? M for sexual refrences, nudity, and all that normal stuff. i suck at summaries, come on...


_A.N. At the end..._

Xxx

Sakaki woke up, a strange feeling of some sort, like having no clothes. She felt it was weird to have a thought of something like that, or a thought like that at all, but who knows. Dismissing this fact, she rolled over and looked at the clock.

6:27 am.

"i should get up, my alarm will go off any minute anyway." she quietly mused, sitting upright and attempting to get out of bed. Sliding off the cover, she walked to the closet, pulling open the door and fishing out a school uniform. Sakaki always took a shower in the morning, but decided against it, but only once. Stripping off the pyjamas, she looked in the mirror hanging off the rear of the closet door. She ran her hands down the front of her, to her DD shapped breasts, and down to the small, trimmed patch of black pubic hair. She looked in every way a typical woman, but more of an american than japanese. She hated the way that she was like this, instead of being like chiyo-chan.

"i wish I looked cute." she told herself, silently. Feeling like its been enough time, she got dressed in her school uniform, looking forward to the day, seeing her friends, trying to pat Kamineko, and the usual things.

Xxx

Stepping outside her front door, she walked off to school, going out the gate and down the pavement. Sakaki agreed to walk with chiyo, and moved to where she was supposed to meet her.

On the way, she got to thinking. What do the cats want with biting her? Did they love to do it? Was she their enemy? She never knew the answers, but wanted to. She wanted to pat the felines, especially that grey one she always see. He always want to bite her, but runs off sometimes. Sakaki always sad about that, and wanted to solve it all out. Like she says, they will listen when you talk to them. Not always, but close. Staring at the calico cat nearby, she wanted to pat it, so she went running, slowing down considerably when she got close. Reaching her hand up, she cat turned and ran off, sakaki frozen, wondering what happened. Retracting her hand, she walked off, chiyo and the meeting point was close, and there, on the third block corner, her friend was there.

"hey, miss sakaki. Beautiful morning, isn't it?" the smart 11 year old cheerfully said, happy that her friend was there.

"yeah, should we be going?" sakaki shot back, expressionless, but a tinge of happiness evident in her voice.

"ok, lead the way!" chiyo cheered, finger pointed in the way of the school.

Xxx

Chiyo and sakaki were walking delightfully, in the direction of school. Chiyo was thinking of what she would have to do in class. Yesterday, her textbook for english had some stuff on grammar, and had to complete a few of them, so they should have to do more grammar. Miss yukari always had easy work.

"hey, miss sakaki. What subjects do we have?" chiyo asked, sakaki digging in her bookbag for her schedule she wrote down. Pulling it out, chiyo read it, seeing a few extra classes in place of some. Looking at that day, she saw these:

rolecall

class 1: english

recess

class 2: classic literature

class 3: home economics

lunch

class 4: physical education special: sexual education (girls)

class 5: maths

chiyo, confused, turned to sakaki and asked her about class 4.

"miss sakaki, what is class 4 supposed to be?" she asked innocently, her young age helping.

Blushing profusely, she relied, saying she had no idea. Retrieving her schedule, she replaced it in her bookbag, and started to think of that class. _'sex education? I don't know a thing about it. Lucky I didn't tell chiyo, she wouldn't understand well enough.'_

still walking, they both reached the school, and walked inside, seeing yomi and tomo having another one of their scuffles. Deciding on letting them go, sakaki walked to her shoe holder, slipped her inside shoes on, and walked off, chiyo doing the same. _"i wonder what that was about?"_ sakaki mentally said, contemplating the two and their disagreement to follow after, in class.

Xxx

Timeskipping to lunch, kaorin was at the vending machine, buying a can of juice. _'I wish miss sakaki was interested in me...' _she thought. Then there was an announcement over the P.A. System:

"_could miss aida, miss sakaki, and miss mihama see miss kurosawa in room 2-5. thankyou."_

"i wonder what she wants?" kaorin said to herself, and walked to nymos homeroom.

Xxx

Sakaki and chiyo heard it too, and was walking down from the roof.

"i wonder what miss kurosawa would need us for, let alone kaorin?" chiyo casually and worriedly said, sakaki thinking the same.

Walking to the door, they saw kaorin there, waiting.

"so, do you know why we are needed?" sakaki asked the smaller girl.

"n-no i-i-idea at all, m-miss sa-sakaki..." kaorin answered, stuttering at the feet of her idol and infatuation.

"hi girls, mind going in so we can talk, privately?" minamo kurasawa asked, opening the door to let the girls in.

xxx

"ok, so its concerning the special lesson for physical education today. I need three volunteers, and you were all ideal." nyamo started. "this will be a physical lesson, and also I will require you to have no clothes. If you dont feel ideal with this, just speak your mind. And also, its only just girls for this lesson, same as always."

"im up for it, what about you two?" chiyo said, the other two blushing quite hardcore.

"if chiyo is, I...umm... might as well." kaorin also said.

"ok, i'll do it." sakaki said as well.

"ok you three, I have some towels you wrap around yourselves, and you will have to undress in the classroom. You ok with that?" nyamo asked again.

All three nodded, and picked up a towel each, and walked to their homeroom.

Xxx

Tomo, yomi, kagura, and osaka, were on the way to the forth lesson, and was puzzled as to why the three girls only have towels on.

"hey, chiyo. Why are you dressed like that, and the others as well?" yomi asked. She was puzzled as to why, but this was a 'special' lesson, so nothing was impossible.

As the girls sat at their desks, miss kurosawa stood at the podium, chalk in hand after writing some words on the board.

"good afternoon girls, the reason you are here is for sex education, learning of the body, the many different parts, and, of course, safe sex." Nyamo started off. "as you can see, we have three brave volunteers, and yes, they are nude under the towels."

"you owe me 1000 yen, kagura." tomo whispered to her fellow bonkura, seeing as tomo placed a bet that they had absolutely nothing on under the towels. Kagura said that they had at least their underwear on.

"can you three move to the front of the class?" nyamo asked the girls.

All blushing, they moved to the left of the podium, if your looking from the back of the room.

"chiyo here, will show us here of what an eleven year old girl will look like. Chiyo, can you remove your towel."

"ok miss." answered chiyo, and proceeded to disengage the towel.

Now with the towel off, miss kurosawa pointed out the features of the pre-pubescent child, and what her age has.

"with chiyo here, she is not starting to develop as much now, but will see a change in a few years, and will gain height as well. Many agree that if you start to mature at a later date, you will end up getting them rapidly. At this time, chiyo might become, as they call it, a 'late bloomer'."

giving chiyo her towel, nyamo asked kaorin to come over and also remove the towel.

"now, as you start to grow," nyamo continued, "you will start to develop. Like kaori, her breasts have gotten larger, and will continue to until her body decides that its enough, around the age of 18. kaori's hips are also normal,widening for child birth, and also as a genetic feature only given to females."

sakaki, in the meantime, looked over kaorin, and thought of how feminine she looked. She also felt something too, like it was a natural attraction to kaorin. She also felt it while she was near her, and never figured it out until then. She was having feelings for kaorin, and she also knew kaorin had strong feelings for her. Her mind snapped out, nyamo was saying her name. "sakaki, sakaki!"

"sorry." was all she said back, and walked to the front, and like the other two, she was ordered to 'drop the towel', as so to speak.

"with sakaki, we see that she has developed the most, and is still growing for a bit more time..." sakaki's mind was still drifting off to kaorin, while kaorin was doing about sakaki.

Xxx

Another timeskip to after school, and sakaki was in her room, dressing in a different set of clothes. While naked, she stood in front of her mirror, and wondered why kaorin was interested in the girl. As far as she was concerned, she was unusually tall and busty.

Hearing her mobile chiming, indicating someone is calling her, she picked up.

"hello?"

"hey miss sakaki." kaorin said.

"umm... how did you get my number?" sakaki asked.

"i asked chiyo. Umm... do you want to come around to my house? I need to ask you something in person."

"yeah, ok..." sakaki said back. After writing the address down, she decided to say goodbye and walk there

"ok, I will be there soon."

"ok miss sakaki, goodbye." kaorin said back.

Xxx

Kaorin closed her mobile, and went to get ready. She was planning on confessing her heart to her, loud and true. Now with her parents on a trip to kyoto for the rest of the week, and the house to herself, she decided to get it ready for her to tell Sakaki what her heart wanted to scream out for ages. Drizzling the rest of the rose pedals around, she felt her heart flutter. "oh, _miss Sakaki_, our time has come to be together after so long!" and as she melted on the floor in a heap, the doorbell rang. "hello?" she answered, seeing a man with flowers. "it will be 8000 yen, and please sign here" as kaorin signed, he caught sight of the flower and rose petals on the floor. "are you confessing something or do you like ripping flowers apart?" he said, a smile on his face. "turning around, kaorin saw what he meant. "oh, no! Just confessing! Really, the flowers you have are to be given by hand" she replied, defending herself in wake of the cheeky flower boy. "ok miss, hope it all works out well!" he replied as he left for his van. Shutting the foor, she smiled, and reminded herself thats why she picked that flower boy. Looking at the boquet of flowers, she saw all the ones she ordered, and the card she got custom made for Sakaki. "now all there is to do is wait." she reassured herself.

"_miss Sakaki, your all I need, all I want, and all who can save me from this heartbreak." _kaorin thought, her heart ablaze in love._ "I know we arent welcome to be married, but we will go somewhere else to marry, as far away as america, even as far south as new zealand. Please just stay with me!" _and with that, a simple _tap tap_ on the door alerted kaorin and brought her out of her world. Answering it, she saw Sakaki, dressed in a blood orange turtleneck, simple blue jeans, and some sandshoes. "hello kaorin, you wanted to tell me something?" the tall girl asked kaorin, kaorin stuttering her words at the revelation. "s-sakaki, y-yes I do. U-ummmmm heh heh, I need to confess s-something."

"ok?" Sakaki responded. She hasn't seen kaorin this nervous, so she grabbed her shoulders and stared in to her eyes. "you can tell me, right?" she sincerely said, kaorin getting her strength back. "y-yes Sakaki, I LOVE YOU!"

"huh?" was the response. Kaorin tried to do damage control and explain it. "since my first day there, I have always looked up to you as a mentor, and during the past months it has blossomed into love. Sakaki, I dont love you like the rest do, and you can see that. This is not some schoolyard crush. Even if you dont like me, or you dont like girls in general, ill be waiting for you one day." she let her mind speak. Sakaki, hearing it all and letting it silently click, she grabbed kaorin, and pulled her into a hug, sealing the deal with a peck on the lips. "i realise that kaorin, and I know what you mean. I will be yours forever, and thats no lie"

after their short time on the front porch, they retreated back inside, kaorin explaining further, explaining why and how she came to that she was in love, and Sakaki ended staying the night.

Xxx

A.N. Wow, I have not toughed this since early july 2012. ive got a lot of back-burner activity, and as such, ill finish them off before I start anything new. Plus, I can see where I finished it off and also my older writing. I might as well post it up and fix/replace this one at a later date. So, reviews. Please, im trying not to beg, but how can I get better if your not helping me. Anyway, bye!


End file.
